Pet café hispánico
by orengi22
Summary: Las comunidades autónomas de España deciden abrir un pet café durante las vacaciones para así atraer a los turistas. Un muy enfadado Cataluña se verá obligado a participar también. Aragón y Madrid actuan extraño ¿Qué pasará? Mal summary, lo se O.O MadridxCataluñaxAragón
1. Capítulo 1: Introducción

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¡EN MI VIDA!**

* * *

- ¡Muérete!- _gritó un muy enfadado Cataluña._- ¡Largo! ¡Fora!

- P-pero…jo només volia…- _intentó excusarse Valencia._

- ¡Ves-te'n!- _gritó Cataluña aún más enfadado._

- ¡Pero nos beneficiaría a todas las comunidades!- _dijo Valencia mientras Cataluña la echaba de la habitación._

- ¡Ni muerto!- _gritó Cataluña dando un fuerte portazo_.

- ¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó Aragón, que acababa de salir de su habitación atraído por el fuerte portazo._

- Que le he contado eso que hablamos tu y yo el otro día…- _dijo Valencia decepcionada_.- Digamos que…no se lo ha tomado muy bien.

- Ya veo…Voy a intentar hablar con él.- _dijo Aragón situándose delante de la puerta._- Venga Cataluña, que solo es una propuesta…Lo estuvimos hablando entre Castilla la Mancha, Castilla y León, Valencia, Andalucía, yo… todos.

- ¡Dejadme!- _gritó Cataluña_.- ¡A demás, no era con "todos", yo no estaba!

- Por eso te lo decimos ahora, ayer estabas enfermo. Pero, aún que te niegues, ya está todo decidido, todos votamos que sí.- _dijo Aragón._

_Cataluña estuvo refunfuñando durante un buen rato. Aquella idea no le gustaba en absoluto. Hacer un "pet café" para atraer a turistas ¡Menuda estupidez! Y no era eso lo que más le molestaba. Lo que menos le gustaba es el hecho de que estaba seguro de que la idea era de Madrid. No podían construir un monumento o algo no, tenía que ser un maldito "pet café"_

- ¡Buenos días Cataluña!~-_dijo Valencia abriendo la puerta._- ¿Estás listo para irnos?

- Meh…-_gruñó Cataluña saliendo de su habitación._

- Por favor, Cataluña, hazlo por mí, por Aragón…, por todos…Te lo compensaré, te lo juro. Pero, ayúdanos con el "pet café"…- _rogó Valencia a Cataluña._

- Está bien… ¡Pero exijo que se me recompense tal y como has dicho!- _dijo Cataluña con una sonrisa y más animado._

* * *

_Traducción:_

Fora: Fuera

Jo només volia: Yo sólo quería

Ves-te'n: Vete

**Sólo pido que no me maten . ¡Es mi primer fanfic!**

**Últimamente me he aficionado a la pareja Catalunya x Madrid y, como vi que había pocos fics de esta pareja, decidí hacer uno ^w^**


	2. Capítulo 2: Primer día, organizando

**CAPÍTULO 2: PRIMER DÍA, ORGANIZANDO**

* * *

-Cataluña~- Susurraba Valencia abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la comunidad autónoma.- Ya es de día, desperta't~

-¿Hm? -Fue lo único que consiguió decir, no había podido dormir en toda la noche ya que se la había pasado dándole vueltas al asunto del pet café.- ¿Qué hora es?- Dijo sacando el brazo de su calentita cama para poder ver su reloj.-¡Pero si sólo son las 6:30! ¿¡Por qué me despiertas tan temprano!?- Exclamó levantándose de golpe.

-Por eso mismo te he despertado. Tenemos que irnos, hay un buen trayecto hasta la casa de Madrid. - Se explicó ella.-Tienes el desayuno encima la mesa. A las 7:00 debemos estar preparados para poder irnos.- Dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.- ¡Ah! Recuerda, pase lo que pase, contrólate. Que te conozco.

-¡Sí!~- Dijo Cataluña abriendo su armario.

-Bueno, yo me voy vistiendo, hasta ahora.

-¡Adéu!- respondió él.

Cataluña, ya vestido, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina. Allí le esperaba un vaso lleno de horchata y dos donuts con chocolate por encima.

-Al menos se lo ha currado.-Dijo Cataluña sacando una pequeña sonrisa.-Gracias Valencia.

Dicho eso se sentó en la silla y se comió lo que le había preparado la comunidad autónoma vecina.

*20 minutos más tarde*

-¿Estáis listos?- preguntó Aragón cogiendo tres maletas que había en el recibidor de la casa.

-Sí señor.-Dijeron simultáneamente las dos comunidades.

-Por cierto.-Comentó Cataluña.- ¿Las hermanas Baleares no vienen?

-No, tenían otras cosas que hacer.- Respondió Aragón cargando el coche.

-¿Y yo? ¿Por qué tengo que ir? A lo mejor tenía planes…- Dijo Cataluña enfadado.

-Porqué había una vez un chico de 10 años que le prometió a su hermana menor que haría cualquier cosa por ella si lo ayudaba a escaparse de una de las reuniones. La hermana dijo: Te ayudaré, pero me tendrás que devolver el favor. A lo que el hermano respondió: Te lo prometo como que me llamo Cataluña, fin. Eh aquí la razón por la que vienes.- Respondió Valencia.

-¡Hmp!- Fue la única respuesta por parte del chico de pelo castaño.

-Venga, que tampoco será tan malo.- Le dijo animada Valencia.- A demás, Euskadi también vendrá. Al menos, si va él, vienes, ¿no? ¿O acaso no sois buenos amigos?- dijo Valencia con ojitos de cordero.

-Que no será malo…Ya te lo contaré yo cuando terminemos… ¿Euskadi también viene? ¡Genial! ¡Entonces voy!- dijo más animado Cataluña.

-Es decir, si viene Euskadi vas. Pero si te decimos que Valencia y yo vamos también, ¿Te lo tenemos que suplicar?- Dijo Aragón enfadado.

-B-bueno, no es, no es eso. Es sólo que a vosotros os veo casi todos los días y a Euskadi casi nunca…- Intentó excusarse Cataluña.

-Venga, Aragón, no te pongas celoso. Que hace mucho que Cataluña no ve a Euskadi, el pobre.- Dijo Valencia entrando al coche.- Venga, ¿Subís u os quedáis aquí?

-¡N-no es eso! No es que esté celoso, es que, es que,…Da igual. Ya voy.- Dijo sonrojado Aragón.

Seguido por él, Cataluña subió al vehículo y se dirigieron hacia la casa de Madrid.

Allí los recibieron Madrid, las hermanas Castilla, Extremadura, Canarias, Rioja, Asturias, Cantabria, Andalucía, Murcia, Navarra y Euskadi.

-¡Euskadi!- Gritó muy eufórico Cataluña saliendo del coche. Hasta alcanzar a Euskadi con un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ah, Cataluña!- Dijo Euskadi devolviéndo el abrazo.

-¡Ejem!- hicieron Madrid y Aragón a la vez.

-¡Hola Cataluña!- dijo Madrid.

-Ah, hola…-dijo Cataluña mirando hacia otro lado.-¡Euskadi, tengo tantas cosas que contarte, amigo mío!

-Pues ya se las contarás más tarde. Ahora tenemos que preparar el material necesario para el proyecto.- Dijo Madrid.

-Tsk.-Fue la respuesta que recibió Madrid por parte de la comunidad autónoma catalana.

-Bien, entonces, si no os importa, entremos dentro y pongámonos cómodos. Que hay mucho de qué hablar.- Dijo Castilla la Mancha entrando en la casa seguida por las demás comunidades.

* * *

Traducción:

Desperta't: Despiértate

Adéu: Adiós

**Sólo les pido que no me maten, lo sé, he tardado mucho en subir el nuevo capi. ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
